The Adventures of SHIELD High
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: The new year of high school has a lot in store, including new students and new love interests. Possibly going to end up being Stony. Co-written with Butterknifeking but will only be posted under my profile. T for language. High school AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well hello! I see you've found a new fic I'm working on. This is a co-write with Butterknifeking. If he does any Author's Notes his will be underlined as well as Bold and Italics.**_

_**All characters belong to Marvel and we are simply using them as a means to both entertain ourselves and our viewers. We understand that other characters make appearances but seeing as the Avengers are the main focus and the other characters have smaller rolls this will only be under the Avengers category. If you have a hard time understanding this or intend to give us loads of unwanted complaints due to the above statement please leave so as not to make me, a writer, turn into a raging monster that will likely make you cry. You have been warned. They're all in their second year of high school so they're 15-16.**_

* * *

><p>Tony strolled through the halls of SHIELD High with his red and gold backpack over his right shoulder. He hated school, no matter if he was a genius or not, he couldn't stand it. There were people around every corner, just waiting to judge him.<p>

He spotted a familiar head of blonde hair and made his way over to his friend. Slinging his arm over the blonde's shoulder he made his presence known with a loud, "Miss me?"

The blonde turned to him in exasperation. "Really Tony? I'm not allowed to speak with my own friends anymore?"

"Oh come on Steve," Tony smirked. "You know you love me."

With a roll of his eyes Steve turned back to the brunette girl. "I'm sorry Peggy, if you'll excuse him." Steve shrugged Tony's arm off and said a quick goodbye to Peggy.

"So," Tony grinned. "You fondue?" He said this teasingly, knowing that the blonde would get flustered.

Steve flushed scarlet and shook his head quickly. "No, we aren't like that! We're just friends."

Tony raised a formed eyebrow at the confused blonde. "Steve, fondue is-"

"I am here!" A loud voice interrupted from behind them and a heavy weight barrelled into them.

"Thor," Tony grumbled as he heaved himself up from the floor and helped Steve gather his books. "Next time don't bulldoze us, all right Point Break?"

Thor grinned meekly. "I am sorry, my friends, but I have not seen you since last year." He glanced behind him to a black haired boy. "My brother has joined us this year-"

"Against my will you oaf." The aforementioned black haired boy scowled, his arms in what seemed to be a permanent cross. "Damn your father, hear me?"

"Wow, cool off Reindeer Games," Tony held his hands out in surrender.

"I am no flying deer."

"Loki, it is a nickname," Thor grinned. His electric blue eyes sparkled as he spotted another of his friends. He was quite popular and made friends like a crack of lightning.

Loki rolled his eyes. "If you'll excuse me I'll be in class," his eyes flicked to the paper schedule in his hand, "which happens to be chemistry." With that said he strolled of towards the classroom.

* * *

><p>Bruce was already in the chemistry class, looking for peace and quiet. He was practicing his breathing and meditation to calm himself down. He never liked school much; too many people for his taste but the knowledge they provided was very good.<p>

Loki stomped into the classroom with Tony close behind. He was grumbling to himself about how Tony just never shuts up.

Bruce looked up, his face a little warm, "Hey you, who heck are you? Don't take this the wrong way, but whoever you are, back off. Dealing with Tony is already a big enough chore."

Loki sneered at Bruce unkindly. "I never asked for this. He just assumed that, seeing as we share this class it automatically makes us friends." Loki growled slightly as he stormed to the back of the class and settled into a chair.

Tony raised an eyebrow before coming to sit beside Bruce. "Somebody woke up in the wrong bed." He turned to Bruce and grinned. "How've you been, Angry Rage Monster?"

"I was just fine until I once again found myself in the condemnation that is your presence." Bruce grumbled, face becoming hotter with each moment spent in Tony's company. He tried to pretend to look at the pictures in the chemistry textbook, but all he could think about was how much he wanted to punch Tony in the face.

Tony waved off the indirect insult and peered over Bruce's shoulder. "The chemical formula of sodium phosphate, nice." He looked to the front of the classroom where a black board and a pack of chalk sat just begging to be used. "You don't actually think we're going to be making that do you?"

"I don't know but if we are, I think I know who'll be the rodent," Bruce muttered to himself. He looked away towards the door to see who else wanted to join the Give-Tony-Major-Diarrhea train.

Clint was standing in the doorway with a slight air of amusement. It was always fun to watch Tony piss Bruce off, even if it ended with someone in the hospital–typically that someone was Tony–and about a thousand dollars worth of damage. He strolled over and put an arm around Bruce's shoulders. "We plotting something that'll land him in the White House?"

Bruce looked up at Clint. He didn't really hate Clint, at least Clint wasn't as big of a prick as Tony. "If you want to join me on my endeavour by all means be my guest, but I won't guarantee it'll be clean," Bruce said in an undertone, his face softening. '_Least I've got something to look forward to,' _He thought.

Clint smirked and drew back, clapping his hands together in a cynical fashion. "Oh the fun to be had," he smirked widely. He waved a flippant hand at Tony's outraged cry.

"Guys!" Tony scowled at them. "I'm right here you know!"

The retort that sat on the tip of Clint's tongue like a predatory bird waiting to strike was shot down when a pair of boys walked in. They were talking animatedly with each other as they drew nearer. Hazel eyes flicked over the three in an almost judging manner as the two brown haired boys moved to sit together.

"-how about genetically modified spiders," the other asked.

"Not sure," said the hazel eyed boy before their voices became too quiet to hear.

Tony's face lit up. "Genetically modified spiders? Dude, I should do that!"

"You should not," Clint growled. "Remember the last bug experiment you did Stark?"

"How could I not? You were bald for, what, a month was it?" Tony smirked up at Clint in a devious fashion. "Thanks for being my guinea pig for that one."

"Unwilling, might I add." Clint all but bared his teeth. "I never want headlice again, thank you."

"Hell, we can't trust you with any living thing. Remember Logan? Do you Stark?"

Tony blinked. "You mean the dog?" His nose scrunched in thought. "He almost clawed me apart with those damned metal claws that I gave him."

"Maybe you shouldn't have shoved all those medications up his rectum," said a disgruntled Bruce. "Besides, what did you do to that god forsaken creature? Where the hell–how the hell–did you even get all that metal into that poor thing's skeleton? Was that even legal?"

"Probably not," Tony shrugged, "but you have to admit it's pretty damn cool. There's claw marks on the metal door."

Clint scoffed. "You're hopeless, Stark. A complete basket case, that's what you are." He turned around and went to take a seat at an empty table.

The bell rang, signalling the start of class and cutting all conversation. The students looked around curiously, wondering who SHIELD had gotten to be their willing chemistry teacher.

When Howard Stark walked in everyone turned to Tony, who's jaw dropped near to the floor. He stared at his father who winked before going on his way to start class. He picked up a piece of chalk and tapped it to the board. "My name is Professor Stark," he accompanied this statement by writing it on the board, the chalk squeaking slightly in contentment. "Now can anyone tell me the uses of hydrogen peroxide?"

Tony was too busy staring to even bother raising his hand. His father was teaching? This would be hell. He nudged Bruce, knowing his fellow scientist-chemist-friend would have an answer.

"What? Don't want to look bad in front of your old man?" Bruce couldn't help but relish the situation; Tony was actually embarrassed, very rarely was Tony humbled like this and Bruce wasn't going to pass this moment up, "Do you really want my help Tony? Wouldn't you rather use your genius to figure something out?"

Tony just glared but his father's gaze didn't linger on the duo for long and was quickly sweeping across the class. His eyes stopped on a dark head of hair that was resting on the table. "Son," he made his way through the isles and tapped the student on the shoulder, "could you tell us the uses of hydrogen peroxide?"

Loki lifted his head to gaze steadily at Professor Stark. "Isn't it used to break down blood to make it easier to wash out of clothing?"

Howard nodded. "That can be one use but it's mainly used as an antiseptic, meaning it's used to clean wounds to prevent infection." He walked back to the front of the class and scribbled on the board again. "Now can anyone tell me..."

This would be a long class and Tony couldn't wish hard enough for it to end quickly. He put his head down on the desk and ignored Bruce's persistent jeering.

* * *

><p>Steve looked around the lunchroom with his tray of slop they called food until he spotted several familiar heads among the sea of endless faces. He made a beeline for them and settled himself between Clint and Tony who were arguing over which weapon was better; a ninja sword or a pair of nunchucks.<p>

"Well let Steve decide," Clint announced loudly as he turned to the blonde. "What'll it be Captain?"

Steve stared, wide eyed, before opening his mouth to reply. His response would never be heard though as he was quite rudely interrupted by a thunderous voice.

"I favour the sword of ninja," Thor boomed as he sat down across from them, dragging his brother down beside him. "The chucks of nun are no match for a sword of ninja."

Tony smirked at Clint who simply rolled his eyes at the louder teen's antics. The thunderer smiled and stuffed a rather large forkful of slop into his mouth. Tony took on a disgusted face and shoved his tray away only for it to be scooped up eagerly by Thor himself.

"I think I've lost my appetite," Clint murmured. "Would you like my lunch as well?"

"Please!" Thor's eyes brightened and he took the offered tray.

"Don't eat too much," Steve warned, poking at his food with the end of his fork, "you don't want to make yourself sick."

"Please," Loki scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Thor has the digestive system of a cow, he would eat the table and he'd still be able to eat your shoes without getting sick."

Steve turned a pale green, abandoning his food all together. "No one wanted to know that," Tony said, faking a gag as he glanced sideways at Steve.

"Are you going to eat that," Thor asked, pointing his fork at Steve's tray as he spoke with a full mouth.

"Not anymore." Steve pushed the light blue plastic tray towards the buff blonde and watched in awed disgust as he happily ate.

"Actually Tony, I wouldn't mind running a couple tests on his digestive system," Muttered Bruce in an undertone. "You in?"

"When have I ever _not_ been in on a science project of yours?" Tony grinned. "I'm certain I've got the proper equipment in my lab back at home, how about you come over to spend the night?"

"Perhaps, but how are we going to lure him into this project?" Bruce said to himself thoughtfully

"I've got a couple boxes of Poptarts that I haven't eaten," Tony said, glancing sidelong at Thor to see his face light up once more.

"I am in! We should all go to Stark's house for a sleepover then." Thor offered.

"I'm sure dad wouldn't mind," Tony said.

"Sure dad wouldn't mind what," Professor Stark asked, standing behind Tony and Bruce.

Tony tensed before turning about to look up at his father. "Would you mind if the gang came over tonight for a sleepover and so Bruce and I can run some tests on Thor's digestive system?"

Howard gave a thoughtful hum before beaming. "I don't see why not." He ruffled Tony's hair, much to the younger Stark's distress, before wandering off.

Tony scowled as he tried to flatted his normally mussed hair. "That was uncalled for, he could've left my hair well enough alone."

"I think it looks better that way," Clint snorted.

"Very funny Barton." Tony growled dangerously.

"Your dad isn't a bad guy, you're just being childish. Afterall, he is allowing us to do this experiment. What's your deal?" Said Bruce, not looking up from his food as he prodded it.

"He messed up my hair," Tony whined.

"Come off it Stark," Clint sighed. "Not everything has to be about you."

There was an amused snort from Steve which he quickly tried to cover up. "Sorry, did you just tell Stark, _the_ drama queen, that not everything has to be about him?"

Clint blinked as if he was just now processing his own words. "Dear god I did."

Loki was staring at them all in confusion but he didn't say anything. He simply sat and watched as their madness unfolded. This group of babbling buffoons, minus his moron brother who was stuffing his face with near-toxic school 'food', were supposedly best friends. He couldn't see it and he doubted he ever would.

People ran about and Loki was watching a pair of students chase each other about, weaving through and dodging tables. One was a jock in his football uniform and the other was harder to place. The blonde, the one not in the uniform, was running from the jock who called after him angrily as he scooped up a sloppy blob of what was supposed to resemble mashed potatoes. "Hey hot head!" He growled chucking it as hard as he could.

The blonde ducked as the potatoes hit a black haired kid in the back of the head. The blonde froze. "Shit! You pissed off Doom!" He scrambled away and Loki lost interest, returning his attention to the others at his table.

Tony was saying something about everyone loving him. "Likely," Clint snorted. Steve simply rolled his eyes.

"If everyone loves Stark," Thor said, confusion evident in his eyebrows, "then why is it that many people wish him dead or permanently incapacitated?"

"Shut up Point Break," Tony mumbled, fingers twitching on the top of the table.

"For someone who's loved by everyone, you sure aren't a people person are you Stark," scoffed Bruce.

Tony glanced at him coldly, chocolate eyes as dark as the coffee he drank. He was relieved when the bell rang, dismissing them to the last classes of the day. Tony shared Biology with Thor and then World History with Steve before the day was over. He stood quickly and waited while Thor tossed his trays before they walked to class together.

* * *

><p>Tony waited impatiently in front of the school for his friends to gather. Clint, as always, had been the first to show up, having already called his parents and gotten their consent. Thor and Loki were next, the latter being absolutely appalled at the prospect of having to spend more time with his brother's friends. Bruce had showed up after them, not having to worry about contacting his parents because he'd already done so on the way to class after lunch.<p>

Steve was last, walking over with his phone pressed to his ear. "Yeah Buck," he was saying as he came close enough for them to hear. "He's a friend." Tony raised an eyebrow and Steve waved him off. "Yes, I'll call if I need anything and I'll call when I get there, before we go to bed, and as soon as I wake up." He grinned meekly, "Don't get your boxers in a twist, I'll be fine." After saying his goodbyes he ended the call and slipped the phone in his pocket.

"That's new," Tony said.

"Yeah, I got it on my birthday so I'm still learning how to use it."

They all climbed inside Howard's van instead of riding the bus. The car ride was relatively silent, aside from the cheerful singalong that happened every now and then when certain songs came on.

They pulled up to Stark Manor and piled out of the car. Loki stared in awe before plastering on a face of indifference. The house that he currently lived in was close to the same size but it was still a shock.

Tony held out his arms as he turned to them, the wind blowing the top of his school uniform lightly. "Welcome to Stark Manor," he smirked before leading them inside.

The inside was just as impressive as the out and everyone but Bruce, who had been over on more than one occasion, was pausing and trying to drink it all in. Bruce just walked past them and made his way to the kitchen where he helped himself to the various assortments of soft drinks.

Tony waved them in and away from the door as his father closed it behind them. "Try not to destroy the house too badly, son," Howard said before he disappeared down the hall to his study.

Clint was the first to speak. "I knew you were rich and everything but this is..." He glanced around again. "This is... Damn." He whistled and ran his fingers over the edge of the hallway table.

Loki snorted. "If you think this is much you should see our place."

"Brother, you know what father would say." Thor warned as he turned to Tony. "It is a very nice place you have, I am humbled you have invited us."

Tony grinned, "I'm glad you guys like the entryway, you should wait until you see the rest of the house."

"The rest of- oh somebody catch me now I think I might faint," Clint pretended to swoon and Thor caught him.

Steve was still looking around, wide eyed to take in every detail. His eyes rested on Tony and he looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't link his words correctly. Tony stared back. "Take a picture Steve, it lasts longer."

Stevens cheeks flushed. "C-can I have permission to draw this?"

Tony grinned, "Of course!"

The rest of the tour went something like this and Tony left them in the living room before disappearing to get sleeping bags. Steve was still looking around in wonder, Thor was focused on what seemed to be freckles on his outside wrist, Loki was examining his nails as if he had nothing better to do, and Clint was trying to climb on top of the large, sturdy, oak television stand.

Tony returned shortly after with six sleeping bags. "Here you go," he handed one to each person.

Steve's was stripped red and white with blue stars dancing about, Clint's was black and purple, Thor's was red and silver, and Loki's was green black and gold. Tony left two out, one for him and one for Bruce. The one he left for Bruce was green and purple, and his was red gold and cerulean.

"Video games are in the cabinets, the systems are behind the door in the stand to the right of the television, left if you're looking at it, and I'll be in my lab. Come on Thor." Tony pulled Thor up from the couch and pushed him towards his lab, barely aware of Steve pulling his phone out and dialling 'Buck.'

* * *

><p>"This is amazing," Bruce said as he examined the charts and graphs in front of him from behind his glasses. "His digestive system is more advanced than I've ever seen before."<p>

Tony glanced over Bruce's shoulder then up at Thor who was playing absently with a screwdriver that had been left on the table. "It seems as though he could eat anything," Tony mused.

"Stark," Bruce warned. "I won't allow it, this is human experimentation you're talking about. Running tests on digestive systems or even neurological functions is a different level all together but actually experimenting is out of the question. What would you do if he suddenly sprouted a tail and fluffy ears?" Tony opened his mouth to answer but Bruce stopped him. "Don't answer that."

Tony closed his mouth and Thor's stomach rumbled loudly. "I'll go get those Poptarts," Tony said before leaving the room.

Thor rubbed his stomach as if he were calming it. "It will be okay," he mumbled.

Bruce examined him from the corner of his eye, amused that the bulky blonde seemed to be talking to his stomach. He chuckled softly and put down the tablet he was working on. "Thor-"

"My stomach monster is unhappy," Thor said, blue eyes moving up to look at Bruce. "I need food."

"Tony is getting your Poptarts."

Thor beamed. "I like Poptarts," he said, swinging his feet idly as he spun slightly in his chair.

"We all know this," Bruce said, watching the door as it opened to reveal Tony again.

"It took me a bit but I found them," he said, tossing the box into Thor's lap. "Enjoy."

Thor made a happy sound as he tore the box open and took out one of the pouches. He ripped it open, expelling the wrapper onto the floor before shoving one of the strawberry Poptarts into his mouth.

"You didn't put anything 'funny' in those Poptarts, did you Stark? It took you way too long to get those…" Bruce looked suspiciously at Tony.

Tony squinted unhappily at the accusation. "I had to remember where I'd left them, thank you. I don't typically eat Poptarts, they're more of a snack when I haven't eaten in a while and I get hungry while working on a project." He scrunched his nose. "We should probably get back to the others soon." He looked up at the ceiling, "JARVIS, what's going on up there?"

"_Nothing much, Sir. Loki has been playing 'Mortal Kombat' the entire time, Clint has successfully climbed on top of the television stand, Cutie-McFlufferbottoms has relayed the knowledge of his arrival to someone on the phone and has been sitting on the couch watching Loki. Will that be all, Sir?"_

"Surprisingly, no. Who the hell programed you to call Steve 'Cutie-McFlufferbottoms?'" His cheeks were red as he said this.

"_You did, Sir."_

Bruce coughs.

Tony laughed nervously. "Well, change his name back to 'Steve,' I don't even recall telling you to call him... That horrid nickname."

"_You were sleep deprived, Sir. You had been working on a project and had been looking through your yearbook."_

"Um Stark, is there something going on between you and Steve, I mean I know we get under each other's skin but you can tell me anything." Bruce said as friendly as he could.

Tony just laughed and waved it off, pushing Thor along as they headed towards the living room. "It's nothing. Just forget about it."

Thor looked thoroughly confused by all of this and voiced his confusion to the other two. "I am confused, is Stark smitten with Steve?"

Tony choked on his breath of air. "Shut the hell up or I'll take you back to the lab and cut your tongue out." He crossed his arms defiantly. "There is nothing going on between me and Captain Clueless."

Thor's jaw snapped closed with an audible _pop. _He rather liked his tongue, it allowed him to taste the wonderful magical flavour of his Poptarts.

"That's what I thought," Tony grumbled, ignoring them both as he joined the others in the living room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alrighty! So, chapter one. Just a couple of things to point out, I guess.<strong>_

_**Guests: Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes, Howard Stark (Captain America), Peter Parker and Harry Osborn (Spiderman), Logan (X-Men), Ben, Johnny Storm, and Victor Von Doom (Fantastic Four)**_

_**White House: my slang term for Hospital**_

_**So, feel free to tell us what you think!**_

_**Parts done by me: everyone but Bruce. And a little bit of Bruce.**_

_**Parts done by Butterknifeking: Bruce Banner**_

_**What can I say, the Cat Goddess is always my master.**_

_**Lol, don't give them any ideas! *starts packing and running away to Canada* I'm being embarrassed! ~Cat. **_

_**And remember; winners don't do drugs ~Butter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Woohoo, chapter two! Welcome back to this madness, so we left off with Tony walking into the living room. I wont try to hold you up here, onto the chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Steve looked up at Tony when he walked into the room. His eyes were still slightly glazed with awe and his pupils were dilated as if he was trying to take in everything at once. Loki was, as JARVIS had said, playing Mortal Kombat happily on the couch and Clint was perched atop the television stand.<p>

Tony found himself snorting slightly as he sank gracelessly down onto the couch, acting as if nothing had happened in the lab. Clint spoke first. "So what sciencey dork stuff did you guys find out?"

"Well, our buddy Thor here has the digestive system of a god; he has the enzymes to digest anything. How's it been with you and Cu-Steve, need anything?" Bruce's voice wavered

Steve's attention seemed to snap directly to Bruce as he raised a formed eyebrow. Clint also held a slightly confused expression. "We've been watching Loki yell at the television. It's actually more entertaining than you'd think, he's a very skilled gamer."

Thor nodded delightfully. "Loki spends lots of time playing video games at home, my favourite is the one with the rainbow bridge."

Loki made a soft growl in the back of his throat but said nothing else. Tony watched as Loki performed a drop kick on the other character. He whooped in triumph, a large pearly grin curling on his lips. "Take that bastard!"

Tony shivered slightly. "Let's do a movie marathon."

"Can we watch the one with the ponies?" Thor asked, munching on another poptart.

"What ponies?" Clint squinted.

"He's talking about that 'My Little Pony' movie," Loki sighed. "Why don't we watch something more beneficial like Avatar or something."

"The blue people?" Thor tilted his head.

Loki nodded with a hint of finality. "The blue people."

"Sounds good," Tony grinned, getting up to put the movie on.

* * *

><p>Tony had fallen asleep somewhere during the middle of the movie, much to Loki's distress seeing as the brunnette ended up leaning against him in his sleep. Loki huffed and shoved Tony over, slightly impressed when he didn't so much as stur more than enough to press his nose into Steve's knee. Steve didn't seem to mind, in fact he pulled Tony's torso closer over to his lap so as to prevent the shorter from falling off of the couch. At least, that's what he would claim if he was questioned on it.<p>

Bruce had passed out on the floor near the flatscreen, monster energy drink at hand. He had tried to desperately keep awake mostly because this was his favorite movie and he wanted to try and keep order. He woke up due to the sound of Tony being pushed over. He didn't know if he should do something, waking him up would cause Tony to have a embarrassed fit. He did, however, take note of Steve's actions.

Steve yawned tiredly, slowly pulling his phone from his pocket. He wasn't aware that Bruce had woken and was watching him. He called Bucky, fighting off another yawn. It picked up after the second ring and he spoke in a hushed tone, afraid of waking anyone. "Hey Buck, I just called to tell you that we're going to bed now." He listened to the murmured reply, completely aware of how late it was. "Sorry for waking you, you can go back to sleep now. Good night Buck." He pocketed his phone once more.

Thor was half on the arm of the couch, half on the ground with a partially eaten poptart in hand. The Poptart fell to the ground and it was painfully obvious that it would be forgotten until the morning.

Howard Stark found himself back in the living room shortly after midnight to turn off the lights.

* * *

><p>The group of boys was woken the next morning by Tony's home system, JARVIS, playing Baby by Justin Beiber very loudly over the home speakers. Clint fell off of the television stand and cursed loudly, Thor started humming along, Loki turned a pale green colour, and Tony flushed a very vibrant shade of red. "Dad! What the hell did you do to JARVIS?"<p>

Bruce just tried to suppress a chuckle, this had not been the first time this happened. Last time Bruce came over, it was even louder.

"Shut up Bruce," Tony barked, glaring balefully at his friend. "JARVIS, turn that god awful shit off!"

"_I'm sorry Sir but my commands have been over ridden."_

"Dad!" Tony looked downright murderous as he tore through the house.

Steve had a lost expression. "What is this?"

"Just his favorite song," Bruce almost died laughing

Steve, if possible, just looked even more lost. "If it's his favourite song then why did he seem so angry?"

"This is the most annoying song in all of the universe, Banner was joking," Loki grunted, a hand over his stomach as if he were trying not to get sick.

"I like it," said Thor, softly singing along.

The song cut off and Tony reappeared, looking slightly less angry. "That was my dad's idea of a joke," he grumbled to himself. "Come on, we'd better get ready for school. We leave in an hour."

"And _I'm_ the 'Angry rage monster,'" Bruce scoffed

Clint peeled himself from the ground, rubbing his back slightly as he stumbled over to everyone else. "Shut up Bruce," Tony muttered, disappearing down the hall to get clothes for everyone before heading to his own room to change.

* * *

><p>Tony grumbled unintelligibly as he joined everyone at their lunch table. This year just kept getting better and better. Next thing you knew they'd be asking him to build a giant shield to put on the top of the building.<p>

"Could you turn it down Stark? No one can hear themselves think over your brooding" Bruce said snarkily.

"My bad, Banner, but you aren't the one who has to show around a Russian transfer student sometime this week?," Tony scowled.

"Yes and how will I ever plan this out in time with all your moaning?," Bruce hissed.

Tony huffed slightly."Plan what out?"

"Trying to steer them away from you the best I can so I have the slightest shred of hope to keep them happy with this place," Bruce's anger slowly diminishing. "Besides, I have no clue who they are so I need to think this through. Anybody heard of them?"

Thor nodded. "The football team was briefed earlier today. We were told to look out for a red headed girl who goes by the name of Natasha."

Loki snorted as he sat down. "What's so frightening about a redhead?"

"Oh you'd be surprised," a girl said as she sat down beside Tony, right between him and Steve. Her red hair flowed down her back as she smiled innocently at Loki.

"Hey Pep," Tony smiled slightly, eyebrows twitching in confusion.

"Who is this?" Thor asked, raising a spoonful of pie to his lips.

"This is Virginia Pepper Potts, my first girlfriend." Tony said with a shrug. He stabbed at the occupants of his tray mindlessly.

"Girlfriend? You mean you actually hit it off with the ladies?" Clint guffawed, his blue eyes sparkled with humor.

"Watch it Barton," Tony growled. "We broke up a month before school ended so it wasn't really... News worthy I guess."

"Obviously if we're just now hearing about this," Clint laughs. "I was afraid you might be batting for the other team." He hummed happily, completely oblivious to the way Tony fidgeted beside Pepper and the way Steve's eyes darted about the room as if trying to find a safe spot.

The tension in the air was broken by Thor's loud exclamation of, "This pie, I like it..." He raised his spoon and threw it on the table. "Another!"

Pepper stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "Stop being so barbaric."

Thor looked utterly confused. "I am sorry, I did not mean it." Pepper looked satisfied as she nodded approval.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. Sure Thor wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he wasn't barbaric. Bruce didn't like how satisfied she look at Thor's befuddled expression after his apology.

Tony scoffed, "Don't apologize to her Thor, if she doesn't approve she can go somewhere else." He accompanied this with a pointed glance at Pepper who waved it off flippantly. "Throw all the silverware you want to, Thor. Don't let her tell you what to do."

"No wonder you couldn't keep her long, Stark," Clint snorted. "You should know that the woman's always right even when she's wrong."

Steve made a face. He wouldn't agree to that. If someone was wrong, they were wrong. There was no in-between.

Bruce offered Thor his food to get Thor to forget what happened; Bruce couldn't stand people like her.

Thor accepted happily, no longer paying attention to Pepper as she scoffed unhappily and stood up. "Why did you come over here," Tony asked her with a lack of interest.

Pepper flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Am I not allowed to miss you?"

"I'm not taking you back," Tony said monotonously. "I left you for a good reason."

She puffed her cheeks and stormed off. "Trouble in paradise?" Tony spun around to find a redheaded student adorned with shaded glasses.

Tony's nose scrunched. "I don't like her anymore."

"I caught that." He grinned lopsidedly. "If you want my advice, look for someone with the same interests and possibly the same social status as you. You sound sort of geeky so look for someone into art or science or literature."

Tony just blinked. "I'm not into Bruce like that."

Bruce, who had not been paying attention, suddenly had his attention snap on to Tony. His face turning a light pink colour as he said, "Wait what? What the hell did I miss Stark?"

Clint choked on his drink and started coughing. Thor pounded him on the back in hopes of being helpful.

The strange kid in shades chuckled. "You'll find someone."

"Who are you?" Tony scowled.

"I'm just that blind kid that no one takes seriously," he responded, his smile widening a tad. "I'll, uh, see you around. Not literally of course."

Tony watched dumbstruck as he wandered off, brushing against tables and narrowly avoiding people as he brushed his walking staff in front of him. He turned back to the occupants at the table who were staring at him. Bruce's face was a colour that was bright enough to rival that of a fresh tomato.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Nothing," Bruce's face regaining it's natural color. "But I think I know someone who matches that description," Bruce shoots a quick discrete glance at Steve.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in whoever you have in mind." He pushed away from the table and walked off.

Clint, who had finally regained some composure, blinked rapidly. "What the hell? Was he suggesting... No. He... No." Clint shook his head adamantly and folded his hands on the table. "Now let's see, ah, the new transfer student."

Steve was glad for a change of subject. "The art club is making a little collage to display for her. It'll show all of the possible clubs she can join."

Thor grinned. "The football team is supposed to be practicing plays when she shows up, I'm not sure I'll be able to meet her."

Loki tutted. "Why would she want to meet you, oaf?" He rolled his eyes. "I personally think she'd be better off leaving well enough alone."

"No one asked you," Clint retorted.

They argued a bit more until the bell rang, telling them that lunch was over. Steve was the first to leave. He had a free period after lunch today and he intended on spending it in the library. He was slightly shocked to find Tony sitting at a table with a few books beside him. He walked over and said, "Is this seat taken?" He was motioning to the one in front of Tony.

Tony shook his head. "Go ahead, I don't mind." He never once looked up from the book he was reading. It was a book on inventions, no surprise there, and Steve smiled softly before going off to get his own book.

He returned shortly after with a book on World War II. He hummed softly before sitting down and opening it. He wasn't really reading it, just skimming through and reading bits and parts that he had always found interesting.

Tony glanced sidelong at Steve.

Steve, suddenly feeling watched, looked over at Tony and flushed. "What?"

"You actually think I'm going to buy that? It's horribly obvious that you aren't actually reading."

Steve flushed again. "So?"

"Nothing." Tony sniffed slightly and pressed his nose into his book.

Steve closed his book and put it down. "Alright, what is it?"

"Why'd they want me to show this new student around?" Tony whined slightly.

Steve shrugged. "Because you're popular?"

Tony puckered his lips as if he'd eaten a lemon. "Thor would be a better candidate than me."

"Maybe so but you shouldn't argue with Mister Fury."

Tony nodded slightly. "That would be bad. I wouldn't be allowed in my lab if my dad-"

Steve watched with a raised eyebrow as Tony's eyes widened. "What?"

"My dad," Tony growled. "He's behind this."

"Tony, don't jump to conclusions-"

"I'm not jumping to any conclusions, I know it was my fucking dad." Tony glared at the book in his hands and dropped it back onto the table. "He's trying to set me up again, I don't want to be in a relationship and he's trying to fucking set me up."

"Tony-"

"I'll see you later Steve," Tony jumped up and ran out of the library.

Steve just stared after him in a state of confusion.

* * *

><p>Tony glared down at his hands which he had folded in his lap. He was still red in the face and ready to knock someone out. He'd just gotten through arguing with his dad and Professor Hill had walked by. Perfect timeout, really–if you thought that being sent to Principal Fury for arguing with your dad was a good thing.<p>

Which it wasn't.

Tony found himself growling softly.

The office door opened and Tony was mildly surprised when he saw Loki rather than another teacher. "What are you in for?" He asked quietly, lazily glaring back down at the floor.

"I punched Banner in the face," the black haired male said with an air of smugness.

Bruce walked in moments later, a hand covering his nose and blood dripping from between his fingers. "Dude," Tony said, having looked up again. "You look like shit."

"Thanks, you're looking like a real model yourself," Bruce scoffed at the still red Tony. Bruce was tempted to hit Loki back, he really was willing to take the reprimands.

Loki snorted. Tony just flushed brighter. "Yeah well at least you aren't the one with a jackass father."

"Are you sure your dad's the jackass here?" Bruce's voice escalated. First Loki then Tony. Lovely.

Tony puckered his lips. "He volunteered me to show around a new student and his reasoning is 'because I need to see people.'"

Loki snorted once more. "Lonely hearts," he looked at Tony. "That's what you and I are."

"I am nothing like you," Tony scowled. "Sure Bruce and I argue all the time but I'd never punch him. He'd just as easily tear me limb from limb as I would solve a scientific equation."

"Maybe if you recognized how you felt, you could start seeing a certain someone. It could even be someone you already know personally; someone who you maybe talk to everyday, hell, it doesn't have to be the best-looking… _girl_." Bruce hesitated a little right before 'girl'.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "And what might this _girl _look like?"

"I don't know Stark, you tell me." Bruce looked Tony straight in the eye ignoring the waterfall of blood coming from his nose.

Tony's eyes widened comically. "Bruce." He growled a warning. "It's not like that."

"Oh so you do have someone in mind. Why not try seeing them," At this point Bruce wasn't trying to antagonize Tony, he was just tired of Tony's denial.

Tony growled and glared down at his feet. "Get your ass in the nurse's office before I give you another reason you'll need to see her."

Bruce just dropped his cover. "The hell's your problem Tony? I'm trying to help you out and you're being a prick for absolutely no reason. Why are you denying it? There no point to that." Bruce braced himself for the worst; he was hurt but not weak.

Tony growled a warning. Loki shifted slightly, away from the angered boy. "Bruce, drop it. There's nothing going on between-"

"Mister Stark," Principal Fury's voice called out,breaking the tension in the air. "I hope you aren't retiring to antagonizing fellow students now."

"No sir," Tony said, shifting his glare from Bruce. He stood up and followed Fury into his office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooo, closing off chapter two. A little earlier than we had planned but we both had free time due to snow. A little shorter than the last but we found this to be a good enough stopping point.<strong>_

_**Guests: Howard Stark, Bucky Barnes (Captain America), Pepper Potts (Iron Man), Matt Murdock (Daredevil)**_

_**Again, feel free to give your thoughts. And if you come up with a little thing you want to see feel free to PM either of us your ideas. As long as they're K-T, no M please.**_

_**Parts done by me: everyone but Bruce (as usual)**_

_**Parts done by Butterknifeking: Bruce Banner**_

_**Did you know Bruce is secretly cupid, a very aggressive cupid?**_

_**Omg XD Butter.**_

_**By 'Butter,' of course, she means her loyal servant.**_

_**Lol, you know I love you. ~Cat.**_

_**And remember, use them multi-bottle rockets. ~Butter**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I've been meaning to post this for like a week. Now, onto Butter with te recap!**_

_**Alright kiddies, chapter three. We left off with Bruce trying to free Tony from… Tony right as Principal Fury came out of his office. I know Cat always says this, but give us your feedback. Feedback is the lifeblood of any good story. We try our best to give you our best. I don't want to ramble any longer, so let's jump right into the story.**_

* * *

><p>Tony was scowling as he stepped into Fury's office. "Now I understand that you and your old man are having some issues-"<p>

"He suggested me to show this new kid around didn't he?" Tony crossed his arms.

Fury's brow twitched. "He did."

"That bastard!" Tony clenched his fists into his sleeves.

"Mister Stark, if you would kindly sit down-"

"No, I will not sit down."

"You will sit your ass down now or get a detention, it's completely up to you."

Tony stood defiantly. "I'll take that detention."

Fury shrugged. "If that's what you want Stark." He put his hands on his desk and stared at him levelly with his one good eye. "What I want to know is your reason behind your little spat earlier."

"He's trying to hook me up with people when I'm not interested."

"I hardly see that fit as a reason for an argument."

"It's a damn good reason, sir." Tony replied.

"If you say so." Fury said. "I'll have to inform you that you're going to have to refrain from getting into another argument, with a fellow student or otherwise, lest you wish to get a suspension."

Tony nodded slightly. "I understand."

"You are dismissed."

* * *

><p>Loki looked up as Tony all but stomped into the office. "I take it that didn't go well?"<p>

"None of your damn business."

"Well, Mister Sunshine," Bruce said as he watched Tony leave the office.

Loki blinked and turned to Principal Fury's door as it opened once more. "Mister Laufeyson, if you wouldn't mind."

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot," said Loki as he rose from the uncomfortable black plastic chair and followed the principal.

* * *

><p>Tony sat on a park bench with his guitar case laying on the ground at his feet. He unzipped it, pulled his guitar pick from his shirt pocket, and grabbed the beauty by the neck. He hefted her up onto his lap and stroked it's body lovingly. It was a brilliant gold and hot-rod red–like everything else he owned–and it had a bright blue rosette around the sound hole. He checked his back pocket for his licence and smiled to himself before making sure his beauty was tuned.<p>

She sounded lovely, like a bird happily singing from the trees. At first he just played notes, not strung together in any fashion, but he slowly settled into strumming the tune of _Back in Black. _He started singing softly, aware of the attention he was attracting.

People at school most likely would've claimed him to be an attention whore but he wasn't at all, he just liked performing out in the fresh air. He'd been fined once and his dad, not wanting him to go to jail, had gotten him a licence. After a few moments Tony switched to _Boulevard of Broken Dreams._

He hardly noticed when Thor walked up and sat down beside him. "I did not know you played an instrument," he said.

Tony, slightly startled, missed his note causing the guitar to let out a screech of distress. He glared at the burly blonde. "There's very good reason for that." He put his guitar pick back in his pocket and settled her into her case. "Why are you here? Wouldn't you be better off beating a ball around a field?"

Thor looked mildly offended as he shook his head. "We do not have practice this weekend." Thor said, eyes trained on a figure Tony couldn't see.

The brunette spun around to find out what Thor was staring at. Clint was standing by an ice cream cart, looking eagerly at the small styrofoam bowl that was handed over. With a groan Tony stood up, picking his guitar case up as he rambled over to Clint. "So what's the occasion? Is it suddenly 'drive Tony crazy' day?"

Clint turned around, vanilla ice cream smeared on his nose. Tony decided not to even question that. "It's always 'drive Tony crazy' day," Clint smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"I live nearby, I come here to play my guitar."

"No way. You're the dude everyone talks about?" Clint's eyes widened almost comically.

"Excuse me, Barton?"

"The 'magical gay guitarist,' to paraphrase." Clint shrugged and stuffed another spoonful of vanilla ice cream in his mouth. Tony flushed scarlet, nearly dropping his guitar as he lunged for Clint's throat.

"Hey, better a 'magical gay guitarist' than 'that guy who was arrested for crimes against humanity,'" Bruce said, right behind the two.

Tony cursed loudly and spun around. "Alright," he called out to the rest of the park. "Who else is on team 'Annoy Tony?'"

"I guess I'm included," Steve said, coming to stand beside Clint. He had a sketchbook tucked under his arm and he had graphite smudged on his hands and face.

Tony looked confused by Steve's words. He was about to reply when Clint cut him off. "You could never annoy him, Steve, because he's in _love _with you." He sniggered with a teasing tone.

Tony bent down and plucked a pebble from the pathway. He raised his hand to chuck it at Clint but was stopped by Steve's hand grasping his wrist. "He was teasing Tony, I know it's not true."

Clint glanced at Bruce quickly, a slight flicker of concerned panic lighting his eyes. Had Steve just said the wrong thing?

Bruce just shrugged at Clint. He was just as shocked as the archery enthusiast.

Tony made a choking sound as he dropped the pebble. Thor sucked in a deep breath and clapped his hands down on Steve and Tony's shoulders. He might not have been the brightest stone in the pan but he knew when to–subtly–change the subject. "Who else is hungry," he thundered.

Clint nodded. "I could do with some food."

Tony's stomach growled loudly as if to agree with them. Forgetting about his shattered feelings he grinned. "There's a shawarma joint about a block from here, who's up for it?"

Everyone nodded, Steve a bit confused by the events that quickly unfolded in front of him.

* * *

><p>Tony munched on his sandwich. It wasn't as magical as he'd expected it to be, what with having a fancy name and all. In fact, it wasn't much different than a turkey sub from Subway. He glanced around at the bored expressions of his friends.<p>

He was just noticing that Bruce's nose was a royal purple from when Loki had punched him in the face. He still never got any explanation for that one.

Clint was picking at his sandwich, Thor was pretending his was an airplane, and Steve seemed to be trying to draw the scene in front of him. Thor put his sandwich down. "Why have you suggested this place, Stark?"

"Yeah," Clint agreed, abandoning his battered sandwich.

"I didn't know what it was, I wanted to try it." Tony sniffed the air in a haughty fashion.

"That's hardly a reason, Tony," Steve said, putting his pencil down and taking a sip of his sweet tea.

"It's a very valid reason," Tony replied. If he seemed a bit edgy Steve didn't mention it.

"I mean you could've tested it out before, you know." Bruce thought his sandwich was extremely bland, and that's saying much cause Bruce loved meat. "Could've taken us to a place you actually know."

Tony shrugged lightheartedly. "I guess but it's nice to try new things."

"Like kissing men instead of women?" Clint asked, earning a flying piece of turkey to collide with his forehead 'accidentally.'

Tony fiddled with his sandwich innocently when Clint shouted in outrage. "Like the fact that I've never told anyone other than my dad about my playing in the park weekly."

"You play weekly?" Thor raised an eyebrow. "You are very good, Stark, you should make a band."

Tony nodded in agreement with a thoughtful, "I should."

"Should what?" Asked a voice from behind Steve. A heavy metal hand was placed on the blonde's left shoulder and he looked up. "You didn't tell me you were going to leave the park, when I saw you leaving with Metal Head," he motioned to Tony with a flick of his right wrist, "I decided to follow you, see where you were going and make sure you were safe." His brown eyes settled on Tony, causing him to tense up and shift uncomfortably.

"Sorry Buck," Steve smiled meekly, his bright blue eyes twinkling fondly as he shifted over to share his chair. "I got distracted. You don't have to be so uptight, I can fend for myself."

Bucky scowled slightly. He could still remember the days when Steve would have to stay home because he was sick, the days that he came home with bruises and scrapes from being pushed around at recess, the days he was in the hospital because someone thought it funny to push him into the road. Steve was basically his brother and with the younger having no-show deadbeat parents he took responsibility for what happened to him.

"I know Stevie but can't be too careful," he rubbed his left shoulder, where his metal limb connected, subconsciously. He squeezed into the small wooden chair with Steve.

After his car accident a few years back he'd always been a bit more strict and on the line. He'd been on his way to pick up Steve when school had been cut short due to snow conditions when some jackass came skidding around the corner. Without a second to realize what had happened he was dazedly being pulled out of the car and into an ambulance to be rushed to the hospital.

The police had gone to Steve's school and picked him up, scaring the poor boy half to death, before taking him to the hospital where Bucky was. They'd grown closer during those days, Steve didn't leave the older's side longer than to use the bathroom or to get something to eat.

Bucky wrapped his metal arm around Steve's shoulder. "So who are these guys? Hopefully not a gang you're trading drugs with, eh?"

Steve chuckled. "Nothing like that. These are my friends from school, the ones I spent the night with earlier this week."

"Ah," Bucky nodded. "Well? What are you waiting for, come on, introduce me?" He smirked widely at Steve who rolled his eyes. Tony wouldn't admit that he felt a sharp pang of jealously.

"Alright, alright," Steve said, closing his sketch book. "This is Clint," he motions to his left where the tan haired boy sat. "That's Thor," he nodded to the blond on Bucky's right, "Bruce is beside Clint and Tony is in front of me."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you all." Bucky says, brown eyes surveying each of them.

"Hi umm, 'Buck'-"

"Please, call me Bucky."

Sorry uhh Bucky, It's nice to meet you" Bruce was caught off guard by the interruption, and was frankly a little uncomfortable. "I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you to Steve… I mean how do you know him?"

Steve shifted uncomfortably and glanced up at Bucky. "Well, that's a touchy subject that I'd rather not bring up." He took Steve's glass, looked at the brown liquid, and took a long drink. "Let's just say I'm something important to him."

"Like boyfriend important?" Tony asked, trying desperately to keep his voice calm.

"Yeah, something like that."

Steve flushed red. "What he means is, my parents were never around and he'd always been there for me so when they didn't come home one day he took me under his wing."

Tony glowered as Bucky wrapped his metal arm closet around Steve. When the blonde did nothing to push him away Tony stood up quickly, knocking his chair over with a loud _bang_.

Thor looked up at him, startled by the loud sound. "Stark?"

"I need some fresh air." The muscles in his cheek twitched as he clenched his teeth–and his fists–before leaving the restaurant, the little bell above the sore tingling happily.

"What's gotten into him?" Bucky snorted, snatching some of Steve's salad from his plate.

"That, my friend, was jealousy personified." Clint finished his sandwich.

* * *

><p>They'd decided to track Tony down after giving him some time to cool off and it wasn't too surprising that he was back in the park, strumming unintelligible tunes on his guitar.<p>

"I think I should go talk to him first, I doubt he'll appreciate being crowded. We can't have him feeling like we're interrogating him." Bruce said as he walked ahead of the group toward Tony.

Bruce sat down next to the brooding brunette. "Are you alright Tony? I know I've been bugging you about this, but I won't mind if you want to vent your frustration on me."

"I'm fine," the guitar screeched in protest and Tony cursed lightly. He turned one of the tuning pegs and tried again. It sounded better than before.

"Alright then Tony, but a fair warning; the others are right behind me, so you should have something ready to tell them."

Tony snorted. "Easy; two words, 'fuck off.'" He continued his lazy strum and sank into a semi-decipherable tune. _Next Contestant _sounded from his guitar as he quickened his strumming.

"Just... Ignore that Bucky character, alright? He seems to have enjoyed what happened way too much," Bruce pats Tony on the shoulder reassuringly.

With a short snort Tony looks up at Bruce. "There's nothing between Steve and I." He put his guitar up.

"I know there isn't," Bruce said patiently. "I'm just saying that that guy seems like trouble." Bruce nods the others over. "Just remember what I said."

Thor walked over to Tony with the others close behind. "We got worried about you," he thundered in a quieter tone than normal.

"I'm fine," Tony echoed. He put his guitar over his shoulder. "I'll see you at school."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woohoo chapter three! So, there's not really any specific plot were following but there's definitely some things that we've got planned. Stay tuned for more! *suddenly feels like a newscaster*<strong>_

_**Guests: Bucky Barnes, Howard Stark (Captain America)**_

_**Songs mentioned: **__Back in Black (AC/DC), Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Green Day), Next Contestant (Nickelback)_

_**Parts done by me: everyone but Bruce. And a little Bruce.**_

_**Parts done by Butterknifeking: Bruce Banner**_

_**Not to mention those endless spelling corrections.**_

_**Yse, tkanh oyu Bturte. *haret* **_

_**Anyhow! Let's hear what you have to say? You miss Loki? You want more Howard? Maybe a dash of more Buck? Feel free to ask! We'll try to fit it in.**_

_**And remember, the waitress is actually Kumatora in disguise. ~Butter.**_

_**Alrighty then, since I have no clue what he's saying I'm ending my notes here. At *checks watch* almost midnight! Five minutes till actually. Happy birth-mas! ~Cat.**_


End file.
